Shito
Shito (使徒 Shito ; Eng Lit Translation, "Messenger,") is the 2nd in command underneath Mōka Komori of the Omega Team in the criminal Organization's V-14. He's Omega Team's Infiltration & Intelligence Specialist. Appearance: Shito is a well-fit, muscular young man, portraying a man in his late teens, early 20's. Though usually clothed in garish and colorful clothing most occasions, Shito's torso and limbs sport rippling muscle, showing daily intensive physical excercise that he goes through in order to keep in shape. He shows no real signs of permanent scarring on the majority of his body, with the exception of a unique scar on his left jawbone and cheek, keeping himself as a perfect example of picture health. He has short, military-style cropped black hair with striking green eyes that contrast his fair-tanned features, with sharp knife-like eyebrows. Shito's attire when first seen and usually worn is that of a colorful, garish costume nearly akin to that of a Kido seated officer's attire within the Gotei 13, despite his foreign origins. He wears a bright dark red-peach striped coat that stretches past his waist with dark yellow sleeves with enamorings around the cuffs, a high collar that reaches up to his mid jawline. Below that, he wears billowy black sweatpants with black cloth shoes below, and along his belt, he wears a number of canisters for scrolls, devices, as well as weapons of other sorts. For undergarments, he simply wears a pair of black leggings and no shirt underneath his coat. Personality: Shito is a relatively pleasant, easygoing man with few vices to speak of that would impede his affect to produce bonds and friendships with others. While at first he has been seen to be hesitant to invoke the wrath of his leader, Mōka Komori, Shito has been seen to be a quite comical relief of the group as he had purposely laughed at his boss during the fact she blindly ignored the fact Beta Team's base was just under her nose. When meeting with Beta Team's leader, Asuka, he was at first intimidated at the sight of his studied superior and peer, but once it was seen that she was much more casual than what he thought, he quickly abandoned his polite overlay. He is seen to be somewhat of a fanatical fanboy when it comes to legends within the underworld, as he approached Kenja Kodai as if he was his idol in a comical fashion. As he makes small talk with a pissed Oliver Holmes, he eventually befriended him to a fault where he wouldn't direct any particular anger, as he hoped to make amends for his feminine collegues' actions, eventually introducing himself to the other Alpha Teammates, finding it quite rambunctious and rowdy as his own team. Synopsis: -The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted (debut) History: Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: As a Soul Reaper of Tendan Dākusaido as well as a former monk of the Tendan Monastary, Shito has always possessed high quantities of Spiritual Power. After being trained to utilize his personal reserves to their fullest potential, Shito has found to be quite exceptional in learning quickly to preform incredible feats with his Spiritual Energy, able to utilize it for physical attribute augmentation, spells, and fast-movement skills within Shunpo that all Soul Reapers learned. Hakuda Master: When he joined the Tendan Monastary, Shito learned a variant of martial arts known to excel at incredible fast movement as well as precise strikes that would imitate high strength when its just a reflection of good time reaction and speed. Shito among most of his comrades, is one of the most skilled combatants at close quarters. Kido Specialist: Shito's primary and one his most prized skills is in the arts of using unique and powerful Kido spells. Having strung them both from the Seireitei's range of spells to the ones near Yuurei and Tendan, he's able to project and control spells with high skill and repetition. Shunpo Master: Coinciding his prestige with hand-to-hand combat, Shito excels at the fast-movement techniques revolving around Shunpo, primarily using the Flash-Step as 2nd nature to himself, hardly using any excess spiritual power in order to move at incredible distances or speedy bursts. Infiltration/Spy Expert: As one of the most skilled in intelligence gathering and spying, Shito is able to gather any number of leads for intel that would lead him to conspiracies that he can piece together with incredible perception and intuition. This has allowed him to penetrate the thickest of defenses and security, allowing him to gain the reputation as "Shito the Flickering Shadow," for being so infamous within the underworld of being able to enter a enemy's headquarters and leave it without being seen, while able to purge it without anyone knowing what hit them. High Intelligence: One of the main reasons Shito is the right hand man of his boss in Omega Team is the fact he has a incredible intellect and perceptive intuition. As he is able to piece together information about individuals, he is incredible at seeing little oddities within the surroundings to see hidden enemies without even sensing their energy or presence, as well as detect spies or hidden malicious presences. He is also able to counter many techniques and styles of combat by just witnessing it once, rivaling geniuses like Kukkyona Hayate in combat perceptive mastery. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):